Infernal Demons
The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. In Bayonetta, the demons act as Bayonetta's allies against the more powerful angels that impede her path to find out the truth of her past. Unfortunately in Bayonetta 2, after the destruction of Jubileus and the Right Eye of the World with the death of the last of the Lumen Sages, the universe became unbalanced and the Infernal Demons were freed from her control. Bayonetta is forced to fight demons that she cannot control as well as the ones that she encounters on her way to rescue Jeanne's soul from Inferno. In addition to the Infernal Demons that may be summoned, Bayonetta must also fight less powerful demons in regular combat during her journey to Inferno. Madama Butterfly *'Bayonetta Summon': E VARMA - First Elder *'Weapon Affinity': Love is Blue (Hands) *'Torture Attack': Hideous and Hatred Madama Butterfly is the demoness Bayonetta has made her contract with and is the source of most of her Wicked Weaves. When not in combat, her silhouette can be seen as Bayonetta's shadow. When executing a double jump, her wings manifest to add more height in her jumps and can even allow Bayonetta to glide short distances. Apart from use in movement and Wicked Weaves, Madama Butterfly's limbs are summoned during several Torture and Climax Attacks (mainly against Applauds and Affinities) in the first game. Her arms are also summoned against Sapientia, guiding the monstrous Auditio towards Phantasmaraneae. If a counter attack is performed on an Inspired, multiple arm-limbs will appear and beat the angel to death. The demoness returns in Bayonetta 2 and takes more of a corporeal form. Instead of just her hands and feet, Butterfly's head can be summoned in a headbutt motion during Umbran Climax and she is even fully manifested to punch an out of control Gomorrah and an eventual clash with Temperantia. Madama Butterfly also takes part in new Climax Attacks of her own against angels such as Valiance. Madama Butterfly is also summoned to perform a Torture Attack against Hideous, she will crush the Hideous repeatedly by punching it, and finish it with a powerful slam. Madama Styx *'Jeanne Summon': GIVI VARMA - Stronger Elder *'Weapon Affinity': All 4 One Madama Styx is the demoness that Jeanne has made her own pact with, acting as the source of her supernatural abilities. She possess the same abilities as Madama Butterfly and functions identically during gameplay, although her limbs are colored in shades of pink and white, rather than black and purple. In Bayonetta 2, Jeanne uses Madama Styx's limbs in a joint Punish attack with Bayonetta against a Belief. Madama Styx also appears entirely while playing as Jeanne in story mode, appearing wherever Madama Butterfly would in Umbran Climax, certain Torture Attacks and cutscenes. Madama Khepri Madama Khepri is the demoness that Bayonetta's mother Rosa has made a pact with in Bayonetta 2, being the source of Rosa's abilities and Wicked Weaves. Like her fellow demonesses, Khepri appears as a slender humanoid woman with glowing red eyes and a headpiece shaped in theme of her insect motif, a scarab beetle. But unlike Madama Butterfly and Styx, Khepri sports her own unique dress and wings. Khepri has yet to appear fully in game, only her fists, heels and shadow from Rosa have been seen. As well as her single concept art. Gomorrah * Bayonetta Summon: AVAVAGO - Thunders * Jeanne Summon: OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping In the first game, Gomorrah is summoned as the Climax Attack of Beloved, appearing behind the giant angel and snapping it up in its massive jaws. The demon proceeds to repeatedly bite down on the unfortunate warrior, before completely obliterating it with a final powerful chomp. It is later summoned against Father Balder, attempting its usual attack on the Lumen Sage. Unfortunately, Balder is able to counter Gomorrah's assault by jamming its jaws with a sphere of energy. He proceeds to exit the orb and smash Gomorrah's mouth shut on it, finishing off the wounded demon by breaking its neck. In Bayonetta 2, Gomorrah is shown to have survived when it is summoned to finish off a Belief in a similar fashion to a Beloved from the first game. However, the portal fails to close and Gomorrah seizes the chance to escape from Bayonetta's control and attack her with its full body. In the process of sending Jeanne to Inferno, the demon gives Bayonetta no choice but to fight against her former demonic ally, who will not stand for a 'pet' that won't obey her. As the long battle comes to a conclusion, Bayonetta summons the new demon Labolas and uses it to smash Gomorrah into the ground. Malphas * '''Bayonetta Summon': ADRPAN - Cast down * Jeanne Summon: ADRPAN In the first game, Malphas is first unleashed as a Climax Attack on Fortitudo, slamming the draconic Auditio against a large rock and repeatedly pecking his face. The demon finishes it's attack with a blow so fierce it punches through Fortitudo's head and shatters the rock behind it. Malphas is later used for the Climax Attack of Inspired where it lands on the angel before it can attack its summoner. Malphas regards the twitching angel for a moment before grabbing the Inspired by its throat and ripping its head off. It devours the Inspired's head before returning to Inferno. In Bayonetta 2, the demon makes a partial return as Bayonetta uses her hair to summon Malphas' wings to help her fly in aerial battles against Glamor and the Masked Lumen. Hekatoncheir * Bayonetta Summon: APACHANA NAPTA - Sword from slimy things of dust * Jeanne Summon: ZNRZA - I swear * Weapon Affinity: Takemikazuchi Hekatoncheir makes its first appearance by being summoned three times against Temperantia in the first game. It seizes the Audito and pulls off his arms one by one as Bayonetta deals more damage. The giant's final use against Temperantia is to repeatedly punch his exposed face, with the final blow literally flattening Temperantia's face into his chest. Hekatoncheir is also used against the Golem miniboss where it's hands enact a short game of volleyball with the orb-like construct. Unfortunately, its last pair of limbs fails a return, causing the Golem to lamely bounce on the ground. The demon then resorts to simply pummeling it to destruction. Hekatoncheir makes a reappearance in Bayonetta 2, being summoned for the new large hammer weapon, Takemikazuchi. It acts in a similar way to Madama Butterfly, being summoned through a portal to make large punches and thrusts. Wicked Weaves from the hammer will always be from Hekatoncheir. Scolopendra * Bayonetta Summon: TELOCVOVIM - Dragon of death * Jeanne Summon: OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping Scolopendra is used against Iustitia, after the latter's final failed attack on the summoner. The demon coils around the Auditio and constricts, reducing Iustitia to a bloody ball. Scolopendra is later summoned against Father Balder in another attempt to slay the Lumen Sage. For a moment, it seems that the demon has overcome Balder's energy shield, but Balder proceeds to detonate the collected energy and tears Scolopendra to pieces. Scolopendra reappears in Chapter X of Bayonetta 2, as Bayonetta flies towards an enormous tornado in Inferno, she is ambushed by several Scolopendra and must dodge and maneuver out of their way as she falls deeper into the realm. Phantasmaraneae * Bayonetta Summon: IZAZAZ PIADPH - Framed in the depths of my jaws * Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR - Herein I make you vomit and weep Phantasmaraneae is summoned against Sapientia, who is forced to the fiery spider by Madama Butterfly's arms. The demon proceeds to slash Sapientia, ripping off one of his horns and part of his face. Later in the battle, Phantasmaraneae repeats its attack, taking off the Auditio's other horn. The massive spider is unleashed once more to finish off the battered angel, trapping him on a web in the whirlpool he created. As Sapientia struggles to free himself, smaller versions of Phantasmaraneae approach him and tear his body to shreds, leaving only his head. This is the only time Phantasmaraneae is summoned, other than brief appearances in the last boss fight against Jeanne. Phantasmaraneae is encountered in the depths of Inferno in Bayonetta 2. Here, Bayonetta must overcome her former ally who utilises fire-based explosions and slashes for attacks. Phantasmaraneae's title refers to it as the "Twister of Flame". Phantasmaraneae has a similar appearance to Phantom, a demon boss from Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2 ''and this was confirmed to be intention by ''Bayonetta director Hideki Kamiya, who claims that he sees Phantom as an offspring of Phantasmaraneae that escaped into the mortal world. Little Devils The Infernal Bad Boys, loyal to Little King Zero. Summoned by using the Infernal Communicator Bayonetta is able to temporarily contract the "Little Devils", calling upon their power to attack her foes. They require at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to summon and once activated will attack Bayonetta's enemies, adding to her combo score. Though their damage is low they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller Angels off-balance, allowing for extended combos. While active the "Little Devils" slowly drain the magic gauge. The Infernal Communicator and the Little Devils return in Bayonetta 2, fulfilling the same role of attacking enemies for low damage and draining the magic gauge continuously. Little King Zero King to the Little Devils, he is an unlockable playable character, unlocked when the Lost Chapter is completed. While playing as him, he has the disadvantage of being killed in only two hits, but moves much faster than Jeanne or Bayonetta. He can also summon The Little Devils without the use of an accessory. Queen Sheba * Bayonetta Summon: TELOCVOVIM ADRPAN TABAORD AVAVAGO- The fallen one cast down, let her be governed by that which thunders * Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL ADRPAN ADNA ZNRZA OXEX RACLIR - I herein make you cast down swear your obedience and vomit weeping Fittingly for such a powerful being, Queen Sheba is only called forth at the climax of the battle against Jubileus, The Creator. The massive demoness rises before the weakened goddess, kisses her fist, and delivers a massive punch that shatters Jubileus' shield, separates her soul from her physical body and sends it flying into the sun. As stated in the Book of Infernal Demons, most witches would just die at the mere attempt to summon Queen Sheba due to her being too powerful. This shows the strength and skill of Bayonetta and Jeanne working together is enough to summon Sheba as she is formed from coils of both black and white hair. Labolas '' named Labolas.]] * Bayonetta Summon: ARGEDCO - Invoke * Jeanne Summon: SONDENNA - Name of evil spirit * Rosa Summon: ARGEDCO * Weapon Affinity: Love is Blue (Hands) Labolas is a new demon that appears in'' Bayonetta 2'' and appears as a chimera-like beast with multiple heads on the end of it's limbs. It is also the demon who is used to attack and eventually finish off the escaped Gomorrah in the World of Chaos prologue. Labolas is summoned for Climax Attacks against angels such as Urbane in regular gameplay where it takes a large bite into the angels body and then tears it to pieces. It is also the first initial summon by Bayonetta in order to fight Fortitudo in her battle with the Masked Lumen. Whilst Labolas is seemingly able to finish Fortitudo off, the Masked Lumen dispatches of it quickly by throwing his weapon into its head. Mictlantecuhtli *'Bayonetta Summon: '''NOQODI - Servant *'Jeanne Summon:' *'Weapon Affinity:' Rakshasa (Hands) Love is Blue (Feet) Chernabog (Hands Only Weapon) *'Torture Attack': Greed Mictlantecuhtli is primarily used as part of Umbran Climax. It takes the form of a large four winged bat with multiple eyes and long sharp teeth. When summoned, it drops in from from above with a screech and claws/lands on all enemies in a large radius. It's also used to torture Greed by drilling it into the ground until it completely falls apart. Baal * '''Bayonetta Summon: ' * Jeanne Summon: ''' * '''Weapon Affinity: Alruna (Feet) Love is Blue (Feet) * Torture Attack: Resentment Baal primarily appears as part of Umbran Climax when using Alruna and takes the form of a large purple crowned toad. Its attacks consist of using its spiked tongue to draw enemies in or eating them and spitting them out at the other enemies. It can also appear from below to lash at enemies with its tongue. Baal is used in a Climax Attack against Belief where the toad lashes out it's tongue at the angels and drags it into its mouth, swallowing it whole. It's also used to torture Resentment by wrapping it in it's spiked tongue and hurling it to the ground multiple times before swallowing it whole. Baal shares a number of similarities to a boss of the same name from Devil May Cry 4 the most notable of which is that they're both giant toads. Hydra *'Bayonetta Summon: '''CANILU - Blood *'Jeanne Summon: CANILU - Blood *'''Weapon Affinity: Undine (Hands and Feet), Love is Blue (Feet) Alruna (Hands) *'Torture Attack': Sloth This demon is seen during the Umbran Climax showcases. It takes the form of a multi-headed beast similar to the Hydra from Greek mythology. Its attacks consist of snaking out and hitting the target or it will lash out and bite the enemy; if the enemy is in the air it will maul them in the air. It's also summoned during the second fight with the Masked Lumen to fight off Sapientia and reflect missiles with a shockwave screech. It's used to torture Sloth and Valiance by coiling them in the same manner as Scolopendra causing the enemy to Implode. Diomedes * Bayonetta Summon: SUNDENNA - Name of evil spirit * Jeanne Summon: SUNDENNA * Weapon Affinity: Rakshasa (Feet) Diomedes takes the form of a demonic fanged unicorn, with a gigantic red sword replacing its horn. Its attacks consist of launching enemies into the air and then cutting them to pieces when it is summoned as part of Umbran Climax. Diomedes also appears in several Climax Attacks. It is first summoned against Glamor where, after it blocks the angels' attack with its sword, proceeds to slice it into pieces and ultimately finish it off. It is also summoned against Pain where it uses its horn in a similar fashion to cut the demonic machine to bits. It's also used to torture Hideous (With Shotgun Weapon). After Bayonetta suspends them in the air using a Vacuum Kick she summons Diomedes to finish the Torture Attack with one fatal horizontal slash. In Chapter XII, Diomedes is shown to be rideable in order for Bayonetta to hurry to Loki's rescue. As the other demons try and get in its way, it can use it's horn to cut them out of its path. Hideous Acting at the infernal version of the Affinity, Hideous appears as an armour clad creature that wield a multitude of weapons from rifles on one of it's arms to long scythe-like weapons. They can also use their wings to fly above and around the battlefield if they so choose. A prototype of Hideous has appeared in the first Bayonetta, ''in the ''Eyes Of Bayonetta artbook and introduction to Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. Hatred Acting as the infernal version of the Applaud, Hatred acts like a tougher and stronger version of Hideous. This time wielding double-scythe weapons and adorning more decorations to their armour. Like Hideous, it can also fly around Bayonetta to avoid her attacks. Fury A small demon with bat-like wings and a single red eye in the centre, Fury can slow down Bayonetta's movements with special magic shots from its eye, working off the theme of a paralyzing gaze. Bayonetta can tell when it due to to attack based on whether it has opened up its eye or not. Pain A large, blue coloured mechanical demon, Pain makes its first appearance in the Cathedral of Cascades after Bayonetta and Loki have restored the Cathedral's bridge to Fimbulventr. It uses its gear-like limbs to move and make large sweeping attacks at Bayonetta, though it's ultimately destroyed after she summons Diomedes to slice it into pieces. In its "packed" form, it takes the shape of a coffin. There is also pain with a red design and a fire affinity. Insidious Insidious appears as a giant mechanical manta ray-like monstrosity with a skull motif and a large eye on each of its 'wings'. Due to its similar stature, flight capabilities and appearing with a few of them flying towards the mountain, it appears to be to an extent a demonic counterpart to Glamor. It sails though the air with trememdous speed and powers and can perform numerous attacks against Bayonetta. The fight controls like an aerial or underwater battle. Greed Greed appears for the first time in the Bayonetta 2 E3 2014 trailer. It appears a three-headed demon who resembles a cross between Cerberus from Greek Mythology and a metallic dragon. It appears to have two bodies fused into one at the waist, with two heads and two front legs on one side and one head and two front legs on the other. As evidenced by its title, 'Confuser of Elements', it can use fire and ice to attack Bayonetta and Loki on their journey in Inferno. Malicious Malicious is a demon with an orb-like body, it's upper body being thinner. Atop its head is a curved crown-like ornament. Malicious can attack by swiping with its feathery arms and conjuring a portal on the floor to ensnare Bayonetta. It's tortured by the Dragonfly like demons used with Kafka. Alraune This demoness somehow managed to get her hands on Jeanne's soul, and Bayonetta must fight her during her journey in Inferno. She has two seperate forms and is fought back to back. During the fight with her first form she attacks with her long sharp claws in hopes to take revenge on Madama Butterfly for reasons unknown. She uses her vine like insect wings to attack and summon Alraune flowers that spit a stick substance similar to Belief. She also attempts to take Bayonetta's soul. In her second form she attacks with larger claws in attempts to maul and take Bayonetta's soul once more. When performing aerial attacks Alraune cuts them short by using her scorpion-like tail. Before her death, Rodin seals her inside Bayonetta's appropriately named weapon: Alruna. Resentment Resentment appears for the first time in the Bayonetta 2 ''Nintendo Direct Trailer. It resembles a naga-like creature with a red hood over its head. It attacks by wrapping Bayonetta in its coils and try to pull her soul out from hands that emerge from its hood. It can also transform Bayonetta into her younger self and devour her. Sloth Sloth is a brown-greenish humanoid demon with six arms, two of which are used as its feet, it's head is shaped like curved swords and it wears golden armaments. Sloth also carries six swords in his back similar to Shuraba; however only 4 are used at one time. When attacking it leaps high in the air holding two swords in it's feet and dive-bombs the ground, following that is a downwards sword slash after pulling two more swords out of it's back. Omne This angel-demon hybrid appears in the final battle of Bayonetta 2. Omne is the hybrid of Jubileus and Queen Sheba, summoned by Bayonetta and Balder at the climatic battle against Aesir. Notable Demons These are demons that are mentioned in-game but are not actually seen. They are found in the description of the weapons used by Bayonetta and Jeanne. *'Ashura''' - The demon god of war. His heart pulses within Shuraba. *'Kulshedra' - A serpent demon who's spirit was sealed into the weapon bearing it's name. *'Vritra' - Like Kulshedra, this snake-like demon is sealed into an appropriate whip weapon. *'Durga' - A demon said to bear many arms, this demon likely mastered fire and electric magic. *'Kali' - Much like Durga, this demon also has a thousand arms and proficiency in fire and lightning. *'Odette' - A demon witch that made a pact with the demon queen Odile to skate among the ice of Cocytus. It is unknown if she was formerly an Umbran Witch. *'Odile' - A demon queen, may have been a demoness as the description for Odette mentions the latter making a pact with the former. *'Karen' - A woman whom was banished to Lake Cocytus to dance for all eternity. *'Lt. Col. Kilgore' - A bloodthirsty army veteran who's reputation for death lead him to hell. *'Col. Slade' - An unfortunate army colonel who traded his eyesight to save his troops only to be betrayed by the contract demon into trading his soul. *'Mahavairocana' - A powerful demon with a large romantic drive, known to seduce women in their dreams. *'Sai Fung' - An avian demon, Sai Fung is one of the two fastest birds in Inferno. *'Tang Lung' - Tang Lung is one of the fastest birds of Inferno. *'Undine' - A jilted lover who threw herself into the river of Cocytus, whose feelings and expressions of jealously and lament are powerful enough to manifest into flame and ice. Gallery BookofInfernal Demons.png|Book of Infernal Demons Book of Infernal Demons Concept Art.jpg|Book of Infernal Demons Concept Art Demonic Alphabet.jpg|Demonic Alphabet Gomorrah-ScolopendraConcept.png|Concept art of Gomorrah and Scolopendra. Malphas-ButterflyConcept.png|Concept art of Malphas and Madama Butterfly. Phantasmaranae-HekatoncheirConcept.png|Concept art of Phantasmaraneae and Hekatoncheir Gomorrah Concept and Render.jpg|Gomorrah Concept Art/Render Malpahs Concept and Render.jpg|Malphas Concept Art/Render Gomorrah Summon Concept Art.jpg|Gomorrah Summon Concept Art Gommorah.jpg|Gomorrah in Bayonetta 1, as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Demon Bird.jpg|Malphas, as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Hekatoncheir.jpg|Hekatoncheir, as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Scolopendra 2.jpg|Scolopendra, as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Bayonetta's Phantom.jpg|Phantasmaraneae, as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Queen Sheba.jpg|Queen Sheba, as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons GomorrahBlackGallery.png|Bayonetta's Gomorrah GomorrahWhiteGallery.png|Jeanne's Gomorrah Crow 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Malphas Crow 2.jpg|Jeanne's Malphas Hekaton 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Hekatoncheir Hekaton 2.jpg|Jeanne's Hekatoncheir Scolopendra 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Scolopendra White Centipede.jpg|Jeanne's Scolopendra Phantom 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Phantasmaraneae Phantom.jpg|Jeanne's Phatasmaraneae Gomorrah Bloody Fate.png|Gomorrah - Bloody Fate Scolopendra Bloody Fate.png|Scolopendra - Bloody Fate Hekatoncheir_BloodyFate.png|Hekatoncheir's hand - Bloody Fate Hekatoncheir Bloody Fate.png|Hekatoncheir vs. Temperantia - Bloody Fate tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do1_1280.png|Digital Render of Madama Butterfly tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do2_1280.png|Digital Render of Mictlantecuhtli tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do3_1280.png|Digital Render of Baal tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do8_1280.png|A new machine-like demon called Pain tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do4_1280.png|A double scythe wielding demon called Hatred. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do5_1280.png|An Affinity-type demon called Hideous tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do6_1280.png|A Hideous wielding two swords tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do7_1280.png|A Hideous with a shotgun weapon Sin título.png|A new demon named Fury bayonetta-2-2014815910_2.jpg|Bayonetta vs. Hatred 2014e3_16.jpg|Bayonetta fighting Gomorrah with Chernabog. bayo2_ss_140603_0051.jpg|Bayonetta attacking a Hatred with Rakshasa. Untitled2.png|Bayonetta summons what appears to be the tongue of the reptile-like Demon with the Umbran Climax. Untitled1.png|Bayonetta summons the bat-like Demon with the Umbran Climax. Untitled8.png|Bayonetta summons the bat-like Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled3.png|Bayonetta summons the multi-headed Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled.png|Bayonetta summons the multi-headed Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled5.png|Bayonetta summons a new Demon with Umbran Climax. 81zQQiIeGNL._SL1280_.jpg|Bayonetta summons Labolas with Umbran Climax. New Demon.jpg|Bayonetta summons Labolas to battle against The Masked Lumen Sage's Fortitudo. b2_ss_0531_010.png|Labolas vs. Fortitudo Screenshot (1).png|Bayonetta summons the bat-like Demon with the Umbran Climax. Screenshot (5).png|The frog demon spits out the enemies it's eaten. Gomorrah's Introduction.png|Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine Pain_Introduction.png|Pain, Driver of Agony Insidious_Introduction.png|Insidious, Consumer of All Greed_Introduction.png|Greed, Confuser of Elements hideous.jpeg|Hideous concept art pain.jpeg|Pain concept art labolas.jpeg|Labolas concept art diomedes.jpeg|Diomedes concept art Etymology *'Madama Butterfly' is the main focus of the opera of the same name. In the 1890s, she was a Japanese woman from Nagasaki who renounced her culture and was the fiancée of a US Naval Officer, only to have been cheated on and committed seppuku (honorable suicide). *'Madama Styx' is named from the goddess Styx, one of many children of the river-gods Oceanus and Tethys. Styx is the personification of Hatred, the River Styx also being known as the 'River of Hate'. *'Gomorrah' is one of the four cities in the Bible destroyed by Yahweh for its sinner population. It is the sister city to Sodom. *'Malphas' is a Great President of Hell in Christian Demonology, known to have the form of a crow. *'Hekatoncheir' are the three, hundred-armed, fifty-headed giants of ancient Greek myth, claimed to be even more powerful than the known Titans. Along with Cerberus, they also guarded the gates of Hades. *'Scolopendra' is a genus of centipede and is loosely related to the Gigapede boss of Devil May Cry 3. How it is a being from Inferno and is based off of the Japanese Mukade, references Japanese mythical lore that they represent evil, and how the Great Kanto Earthquake of 1928 was caused by demonic mukade having recently escaped from the depths of hell. *'Phantasmaraneae' heavily references Phantom, both of them being huge lava based spiders. Devil May Cry was also directed by Hideki Kamiya, and they're implied to be the same type of demon. *'Queen Sheba' is also known as Queen of Sheba, who was the woman who ruled the ancient kingdom of Sheba and is referred to in Habeshan history, the Hebrew Bible, the New Testament, and the Qur'an. *'Labolas' is named after Glasya-Labolas. In Goetic demonology, he is a high president of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons, is capable of teaching men of all the arts and sciences in an instant, tell the summoner of all things in the past and what is to come in the future, incites homicides, make a man invisible, and is an author of bloodshed and manslaughter. He is depicted as a dog with the wings of a gryphon, which is represented accurately in his in game design. *'Mictlantecuhtli' is named after the Aztec god of the dead, and king of Mictlan, lowest and northernmost section of the Aztec Underworld. He has a vast amount of aspects and features about him, as characteristic of the complex and colorful Aztec world, but he is also identified with bats and as one of the Aztec Nine Gods of the Night. *'Baal' is one of the seven princes of Hell in 17th Century goetic occult writings. The result of Christian heterodoxy and demonization, Baal was once the head god of the Phoenicians, before conflicts with Hebrew and Abrahamic tribes lead to the deity's downfall, and is now the representation of what is a "false god". As a demon, he is said to come as a cat, a toad, a man, or a combination of these things; notably, he is said to also be related to the infamous demon Beelzebub, the "lord of the flies". Either or, his illustration in Collin de Plancy's 1818 book Dictionnaire Infernal depicts him with a crown, and is alluded to in game by his design. *'Diomedes' is the name of the ancient Greek warrior known for participating in the Trojan War, and was one of the soldiers that hid in the Trojan Horse that soon laid siege to Troy. Later in life for this act, he was condemned to the Eighth Circle in the Inferno. The giant also with the same name was known to possess four powerful, man-eating horses which are known in the labors of the hero, Heracles. *'Hydra' is based on the Lernaean Hydra in Greek Mythology who was the nine-headed, serpent spawn of the demons Typhon and Echidna. The Lernaean Hydra was killed by Hercules and his nephew Iolaus after they cut off its heads and causterized the resulting wounds, disabling its ability to continue living by regrowing its heads. It's veiled, womanly face and serpentine hair also bear it resemblance to Medusa, the daughter of primordial sea gods Phorcys and Ceto. Medusa herself had the power to turn others to stone by looking into her eyes. Trivia *All Infernal Demon Climax Attack sequences are addressed as Torture Attacks (TA) in the combo point multiplier, even for the Climax Attacks that do not kill the enemy (for example, in the fight against Balder). *As part of the Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume featured in the Bayonetta Wii U port, several of Bayonetta's infernal demon summons have been re-skinned with Bowser, the main antagonist of the Mario franchise. Most notably, Madama Butterfly's arms and legs are replaced with Bowser's arms and legs.Bayonetta Wii U - Link/Samus/Princess Peach Costumes Gameplay *A darker demonic version of the Affinity was originally intended to be used in the first Bayonetta. In the Eyes Of Bayonetta artbook, angel designer Yusuke Hashimoto said it was designed to be used to show off an epic battle between the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages but that it was forced to be cut. This version later makes another appearance in the introduction to Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. This design was later partially reworked to become Hideous and Hatred as a common demonic enemy in Bayonetta 2. *In Bloody Fate, only 6 Demons ever make an appearance: Hideous (Prototype), Gomorrah, Malphas, Hekatoncheir, Scolopendra, Queen Sheba. *The demon Insidious was not designed by Yusuke Hashimoto like the rest, but was a guest collaboration between Platinum Games and Eiichi Shimizu who is known for his artwork in the manga series Kurogane no Linebarrels and ULTRAMAN. References Category:Techniques Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Demons Category:Mini Bosses